lost in times
by togy kay
Summary: The main characters out of the current YuGiOh series, have found their way into a small room in their own timelines. Suddenly they all find themselves in a different time.
1. Chapter 1ish

_**Me no own YuGiOh, I is no own characters either**_

_**Enjoy Togy Kay**_

* * *

Yugis POV:

Yugi had just finished looking through the new pyramid that had just been found, the tomb of Atem. It had the most lovely carvings and sculptures. Yugi wanted to stay and look around longer but he was planning on meeting up with joey, Tristan and Tea. He hadn't seen them since they finished school as they had all taken their own paths to make their dreams come true. Yugi had grown since he last saw them and wanted to see how tall he was compared to Joey.

He was running towards the pyramid entrance when he saw a room that wasn't there before. He entered this weird little room, and saw a giant millennium eye on the wall. Yugi took a step closer to examine this and the door slammed closed. And then…..

* * *

Jadens POV:

Jaden had gone back to duel academy, he wanted to check out the old tomb that was there when he went to school. He really didn't have anything else to do, it felt like he had already been everywhere. The boy wasn't really supposed to be on the island as they would call it trespassing even if he did go there at one point. He made his way to where he remembered it being and saw that it was a bit run down.

Jaden wandered around this area, when he found himself in a room. From what he had learnt the big carving that took up the whole wall, was what they called a millennium eye. The boy turned around to leave but there wasn't a way out. Jaden turned to the eye, when he suddenly saw….

* * *

Yuseis POV:

Yusei was tired after a long day of card games on motorcycles. He was planning on just going to bed and sleeping the rest of the day away. He was hungry and that was a big deal cause he couldn't sleep with the horrible sounds of his stomach every few seconds. The young man had gotten something to eat and then lied down. After hours of tossing and turning he got to sleep. Yusei dreamt that he was in what seemed to be a cave. He turned the corner and slipt. He was then falling down what seemed to be an endless pit. But then he saw the bottom.

He woke up but he wasn't in his room anymore, the place was small and the wasn't any way of getting in or out. The only thing in this room was a carving of a giant golden eye. Yusei pressed his hand against this, then suddenly…

* * *

Yamis POV:

Yami had just gotten back to his Egyptian life, but it was kind of awkward. He wasn't used to being call 'atem', it was weird. The thing he found weirder was that the people of Egypt were making him a pyramid, even though he handed his thrown down to his cousin.

Suddenly one of the pyramid builders came running in babbling something about a room that they hadn't built in the pyramid. Yami followed the man to his pyramid and went into this room, the carving was quite familiar. It had the same millennium eye that was on his puzzle. Yami turned to exit thinking nothing of it. But he couldn't get out. But then…..

* * *

Everyones POV:

There was a burst of light and these people were no longer in the room they were all trapped in.

* * *

Yumas POV:

Yuma being the spazz he was, went into a cave. He was dancing around and doing mickey flips. He suddenly saw a beam of light at the end of the tunnel, then raced towards it. When he got to the spot the light had been, there was and eye on the wall that soon faded away and four unconscious boys.

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed and do you think its good enough to keep working on, tell me in the comments.**_

_**Togy Kay**_


	2. Chapter 2ish

_**Me no own YuGiOh, I is no own characters either**_

_**Enjoy Togy Kay**_

* * *

**Yuma POV:**

I had just been running around and found a heap of unconscious boys, being the idiot I was, I ran over to these boys and picked one of them up. The only reason i did this was to examine his crazy, awesome hair. Then i saw another one with identical hair nearly, and dropped the poor boy I had in my arms and went to the nest one.

The impact of the ground hitting his head woke him up. I turned around when I heard the crack, and saw the boy massaging his head muttering something.

"Uuuumh, sorry I was just looking at your hair" I mumbled " I didn't mean to hurt you"

* * *

**Yamis POV:**

I woke up with my head being slammed into the ground, with some spastic kid staring at me. I rubbed my head trying to ease the pain, muttering that spastics seem to be everywhere I go.

"Uuuumh, sorry I was just looking a your hair" he said happily, Ra he didn't sound very sorry "I didnt mean to hurt you"

I was readying myself to strangle this kid when I realized, I didn't have a clue where the hell I was. I turned to glare at this kid, when he picked up my mirror copy. Oh Ra what is yugi doing here, and why this child molesting him!

"PUT HIM DOWN!" I yelled, and then this stupid child dropped him, I jumped out with my hands strait out to cushion yugis fall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WHITH YOU!" I shouted thoroughly pissed off.

Then yugi started to stir in my arms.

* * *

**Yugis POV:**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" a familiar voice shouted, I moved to try and wake myself up a bit. I could feel two strong arms supporting my weight.

I looked up and saw the one person I thought I would never see again. Yami was holding me in the bridal style. The man didn't seem to happy, but he then looked down at me and smiled. I hugged him as he placed me gently on the ground.

I looked around and found that we were iv a cave, with three other people, the two on the ground were Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo, but I had never seen this idiotic looking kid before.

"Hey are you two gay!" the child shouted. Yami instantly looked up, he didn't seem happy. The man picked the child who would have only been a couple of years younger than me up by the collar of his shirt, and started yelling at him.

"okay first of all, we are not gay and second you nearly dropped him on his head, if you try any more of your spastic ideas, then I'm going to rip that horrible hair out of your scalp and feed it to you" yami panted, not taking a breathe through that entire sentence. He then dropped the boy who tripped backwards and stepped on Yusei.

* * *

**Yuseis POV:**

There was a horrible jabbing pain in my side, I felt as if I couldn't move. Then my eyes flashed open and my hand grabbed whatever it was, I then heard a scream and it fell onto y stomach.

It was a weird boy and it seems I tripped him over, by grabbing his foot. And the boys pointy hair landed on the unconscious Jaden Yukis chest. I stood up and helped the boy up that had fallen over.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" I boy grabbed my hand and I pulled him up

"He deserved it" a deep manly voice said

* * *

**Jadens POV:**

Something heavy and pointy flew into my stomach; I opened my eye to see three familiar people and some weird child, being helped up by Yusei.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Yusei said

"He deserved it" Yugi told him…WAIT THERE ARE TWO YUGIS!

I didn't realize but I actually yelled it out loud, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Actually I'm yugi and this is Yami" the slightly shorter one told me, oh yeah I remember learning something like this in school, can't really remember it but it had something to do with ancient Rome….or was it Egypt.

* * *

_**If it was any good comment and I might continue it**_

_**Togy Kay**_


	3. Chapter 3ish

Me no own YuGiOh, I is no own characters either

Enjoy Togy Kay

* * *

Yuma's POV:

Everyone here seemed to know each other; it was kind of awkward having to stand in the middle of it all. They all seemed around the same age, but I'm guessing I was 1 or 2 years younger than them, even so they seemed to see me as only a child compared to them.

I looked over to the two men who everone was calling 'Yugi', and every time someone called the taller one Yugi the shorter one would correct them saying his name was yami. Then I saw that the taller one was wearing a dress.

"Wow, aren't you a pretty angel" I laughed "wearing dresses like that isn't it embarrassing." The man turned to me looking confused, then he looked down to see what he was wearing.

"It's not a dress it's a…um…. I DON'T REMEMBER BUT ITS NOT A DRESS!" the man looked kind of embarrassed.

"It's from ancient Egypt, I can't remember what it's called off the top of my head but they are normal." The shorter one explained, strange he was wearing a leather singlet, with dark blue pants, so the two seemed like complete opposites.

* * *

Yami's POV:

The boy thinks this is a dress, man I must look like an idiot here. Good thing yugi saved me with that one, thank Ra he is intelligent. Then I realized this boy…. We didn't even know his name, he seems to be a bit awkward here. I turned to the boy; I wondered how much hair get it took him to keep his hair like that.

"what is your name" I asked, his eyes seemed to sparkle at this question.

The boy did a back flip and said. "My names Yuma Tsukumo, nice t meet ya!"

"Okay my name is Atem, But call me Yami, these are my friends, Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo."

"And don't forget to mention, that Yugi is the king of games." Jaden said in an excited tone.I was hoping not to go there cause this didn't seem like our world anymore.

"Well I think Yami, would technically be the king of games." Yugi whispered

"No Yugi, you beat me fair and square you are truly the king" I told the shy boy.

Yuma looked confused, like I thought this probably is a different universe; I wish jaden hadn't said anything.

* * *

Yugi's POV:

This boy, Yuma he seemed confused at the words that had just been spoken, he looked at me and looked back to Yami.

"The king of games died years ago, there is no way you could be him." Yuma told us, okay now it makes sense why he seems confused.

Yusei seemed to be thinking this over, while Jaden just seemed to be in his own little universe. Yusei then looked at Yuma...

"Yuma, is it? What year is it right now." Oh yeah this isn't the first time we have gone to a different time, so he may think we are in the distant future.

"Huh? Its 2242" Yuma replied, okay well that makes sense then.

(if you know what year it is actually based around, please do tell me)

Yuma looked at Yami again, and smirked. He gave a giggle, as Yami glared at the boy. We could all tell what Yami's thoughts were.

* * *

Yami's POV: OMG THIS STUPID SPASTIC IS ASKING FOR A KNOCK UPSIDE THE HEAD!

* * *

Yusei's POV:

Okay well now we know what year it is, but the question is, how do we get back to our own times. Yuma started to be creepy and annoy the 'Yugi', That Yugi had made clear to us was Yami. He was starting to look really pissed but seemed to be trying to make a good impression on Yugi or something.

"If you tell me what size you are I will go fetch you some clothes," Yuma finally said. Yami looked at him with a hint of bitterness. The man sighed and replied..

"I take a small in anything men's, and I prefer the colour black and also leather."

I could see the boy processing this, and I knew that both Yugi and Yami preferred this style clothing, but I think Yami was just trying to piss him off. The boy started running towards what looked to be the entrance and we all started to follow, but the Yuma told us to stay here, then he would show us around. Yuma soon returned and gave Yami the best he could find telling him they were mostly black but he couldn't find anything leather.

Yami accepted it saying how it would do for now. He went behind a rock to change. Yuma then started leading us towards the light at the end of the tunnel..

* * *

Jaden's POV:

This place is amazing; it just seems to keep coming up with great inventions. But then I saw something that truly confused me, there were people just standing there with their duel disks. Then to make things even weirder, Yuma looked up and started shouting at thin air. I could tell I wasn't imagining this, everyone around us was staring at him like he should be in a lunatic asylum.

We started pushing him towards some space no one was standing in. Yuma then began to tell us how he had a friend who was invisible to everyone but him.

"You all think I'm nuts don't you?" the boy asked. We all smiled and began to tell how it sounded completely normal to us. But then everyone and everything around us froze and the world lit up again, nothing was making sense anymore.

And then suddenly….

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA, don't you just love cliff hangers

Tell me if I should continue, if it's any good.

Togy Kay


	4. Chapter 4ish

I don't own YuGiOh! Or the characters…..Yet, just you wait and see I will one day…okay that's maybe one dream that won't come true.

Anyway enjoy

Togy Kay

* * *

Yaya's POV:

I found myself face down on the ground, I got up and looked around. There were 5 boys surrounding me and everything was frozen around them.

"Hey there." One of them greeted, he seemed to have a bouncy aura to him.

Suddenly this boy was touching my hair and playing around with it.

"How long did it take you to gel and dye this?" the boy asked.

"Sorry about him… who are you?" one asked who looked like a twin of another taller one.

"My names Yuya." I stated, "where am i?"

Suddenly everything unfroze, but we weren't in the grassy park area anymore. We were on top of a building.

* * *

Yuma's POV:

"Huh, what happened?" I asked the boys with me, even though they obviously wouldn't know.

"That's a very good question." Yami said.

Suddenly a screen popped up in front of us.

"Greetings, my names Bakura to those of you who don't know me!" the white haired man said on the screen. He had pale skin with brown eyes.

"How can you be here, I know for a fact that you were sent to the shadow realm?!" Yami then spoke up with yugi nodding to his words.

"MUHAHAHAA, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!" This Bakura person yelled. "And look who decided to join me!"

He pointed behind him to a bunch of people behind him. Most of them I didn't recognise but there was on I did.

It was my rival; Kite Tenjo, but he looked lifeless.

Standing around him was a tall brown haired man and his jaket indicated that he was from an old company Kaiba Corp, a slightly shorter dark haired boy wearing only black, a tall blonde and the last had blonde and brow in his hair. All these people looked like the mannequins from a shop window.

(okay in that bit I made him sound too smart, and I'm not quite sure that 'sawatari shingo', the brown and blonde haired boy is Yayas rival, but the episode hes in is called 'new rival appears before yuya'….i think)

* * *

Yamis POV:

I looked up to the screen Bakura was on and behind him was a heap of boys around yugis age with blank faces. The one I recognized immediately was Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba!?" Yugi yelled, he looked confused and worried.

"HAHAHAA, he can't hear you. You see, I borrowed a little called a millennium rod!" Bakura announced quite proud of himself. "I went back to before Marik's evil half came out, to when the boy was just a child. You would think the tomb keepers would take care of something soooo important."

I took a guess that the other boys there were people the others knew.

"You will all have to take each of them out, and you won't be able to go home until you defeat ME!" The evil spirit laughed, and the screen then disappeared.

How are we supposed to defeat someone we can't find?

* * *

Yugis POV:

Now I was really confused, Bakura had somehow come back and then he had gotten control of Kaiba. And after all that we are left walking aimlessly through the town, because we have no idea where we have to start.

We start to go past what seem to be an old store, it must have shut down. I look to see the name and I see that it is grandpas old game shop.

"Yami, check this out!" I yelled over to him.

The two of us went in as the doors were unlocked, and the others followed us in. the shelves still had everything on them and it seemed to all be in place from my time. I walk to where the phone is and I found a duel monsters deck, as I did the phone rang. I picked it up.

"AH,Yugi perfect!" the boy greeted.

"Kaiba?!" I asked shocked.

"Your grandfathers here visiting, but he isn't feeling well! Why don't you come by my office and pick him up."

"WAIT KAIBA!" at that moment a rush of déjà vu hit me. That is the exact same thing he said when he kidnapped my grandpa.

* * *

Jadens POV:

Yugi hung up the phone and turned to Yuma.

"Is the old Kaiba Corp building still here!" he asked the shorter boy in a rush.

"Uh, maybe." Yuma answered

Yugi ran outside and we all followed him. But once again everything froze, and the screen popped out of nowhere.

"Have you figured it out yet Yugi, you have to go back to where you first duelled your rival and only then can you move on!" Bakura laughed and then left.

"Hey wait" yugi then yelled, "who does yami duel?"

'Wait and find out' a voice echoed before everything started moving again.

* * *

Yuseis POV:

We were all following Yugi to where the Kaiba corp building is. Yugi ran towards the elevator and went to the top floor. While we were in it the radio stopped playing and was replaced with Bakura talking.

"I have gone and made Seto Kaibas deck a lot better, and remember if you can't beat him you and him will both be sent to the shadow realm!" Bakura finished as the doors opened.

Yugi then ran towards a door which opened as he got to it.

"So hows the old man feeling?" The brown haired boy asked. "We had a duel!"

He then invited Yugi to go and duel him.

Okay it wasn't very long (I don't think), but that's all I could do.

* * *

Tell me whether I should keep going or not, and even if you tell me not to, I probably will as I have nothing better to do. So just tell me what you thought.

Thanks

Togy Kay


	5. Chapter 5ish

Okay heres the new chapter, thanks for not commenting anything too bad/ or anything at all

Oh well let's get on with it: I don't own yugioh or the characters used in this fic

Enjoy

Togy Kay

* * *

Yugis POV:

We hurried over to Kaiba corp, or what would have been Kaiba corp. Seto himself met us and started spouting the exact same lines he said when he kidnapped my grandpa. We went to his duel room that I would've though had been updated long ago when he started making new duelling systems.

"What in the world is that", Yuma asked looking at the original hologram projector for duel monsters.

"It's a duel field for duel monsters", Yami told him "Bakura must have somehow edited your timeline a bit in order to make everything the way it was when we first duelled our rivals!"

I stepped up to the platform and set the deck I found in its rightful position. I looked up to see Kaiba mirroring my movements. The lifepoints on the machine instantly went to 2000 and we started

"DUEL!"

I took the first turn and picked up my first card. I looked over to Kaibas side once again to see him smiling evilly at me. I looked at my cards, seems like a good hand.

"Okay, Kaiba I summon my Keltic guardian in attack mode." The monster came to life on the field. Unable to attack on the first turn I ended my turn.

(before anyone goes 'yugi didn't summon that card first' I'm not going through the episode again just to see what cards were used)

Kaiba drew his next card and smiled.

"You'll never be able to defeat, the legendary 'BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON" The man yelled "I summon it in attack mode, now blue eyes attack yugis Celtic guardian"

The dragon shot a beam of lightningfrom its mouth and my Celtic guardian disappeared.

"Now I will use this card, it allows me to attack you again and take 300 life points" Kaiba then attack again. "and now I end my turn"

The life points which had started off at 2000, were now only 300. I quickly drew my next card and pulled out the dark magician. This was good I could now use the maic card in my hand along with it in order to get rid of that blue eyes.

"I summon the dark magician and activate the magic card 'mystic box', now watch what happens" I said as the dard magician appeared on the field along with a box.

(I'm not sure if this is playing it correctly, but I'm sure it's close enough)

The dark magician went into the box in front of it, and the doors slammed shut. Suddenly a heap of swords came raining down and piercing the box.

"Why would you attack your own monster?!" Kaiba questioned.

"You'll see!"

The doors opened and the blue eyes white dragon card was revealed. Another box appeared beside it and the dark magician stepped out.

"And with the blue eyes out of the way I'm free to attack your life points directly"

The dark magician then used his 'Dark Magic Attack' and took out all his life points. Suddenly Setos eyes snapped to the present.

"Yugi, what are you doing here, and whats with this out dated machine?" Kaiba asked.

Bakura appeared behind the CEO, and tapped him on the back of the neck, and the man suddenly passed out.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, well thank you for that short burst of entertainment!" Bakura laughed, "can't wait for the next duel, see you there Jaden Yuki, HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Bakura then disappeared, along with Kaiba.

* * *

Jadens POV:

We all left the building, this wasn't good I would have to beat Chazz again, but which would be our first duel, the one we didn't finish or the one that Croweler organized.

We all went to Yumas house, apparently there was no one else home at the time.

"Make yourselves comfortable, no one's going to be home for a few days!" Yuma said happily.

"That's not really what we have to worry about at this point" Yusei said, sounding depressed.

"Well its probably better to stay calm for now." Yuya said before Yuma could answer.

Suddenly my phone received a call.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at what *whatever time it was* at the duelin arena"

(and that's probably not how the convocation went, just I can't get the episode to work to get the convocations soooo yeah)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, sorry if you found it short, its just that the duel was alot to write so yeah, uh hope you dont mind me puttivg in the duels i just thought it may seem weird if i didnt.

Comment if you like/ if you hate, should I continue, I probably will coz I have nothing better to do okay

Bye

Togy Kay


End file.
